kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Takes the Cake
Kirby Takes the Cake is the 49th episode (51st in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for featuring the first appearance of the Bomb Copy Ability in the series. Synopsis It's been one year since Kirby came to Cappy Town in the first episode, so Tiff, Tuff, and the other Cappies wish to surprise Kirby with a celebration in his honor. Can they keep the surprise from the pink puffball for long enough, or will King Dedede crash the party and ruin it for everyone? Episode summary The episode starts off with Kirby sleeping in Tokkori's nest. After waking up and rushing excitedly into Cappy Town, Kirby realizes that everyone is talking privately. Approaching the townsfolk to greet them, everyone responds in apparent terror and flees. Tuff laughs, musing that preparing Kirby's surprise party is fun and that he bets Kirby doesn’t know anything about it. Tiff, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey all agree while Kirby watches them, confused. Later, Kirby is shown standing on top of a sheep, watching Tuggle, Melman, Professor Curio, and Mayor Len Blustergas performing work on the mayor’s house. The mayor uses a whistle to call in the sheep, the herd trampling Kirby in the process (along with Curio, Tuggle, and Melman). The mayor apologizes to Kirby, saying that he didn’t see him there, before scolding that this is no place for him. Like what happened back in Cappy Town, Kirby walks away, still confused. At his restaurant, Kawasaki is preparing food for Kirby’s celebration. After lifting a watermelon, Kirby appears unexpectedly, eating the watermelon during Kawasaki's retaliation. Kawasaki throws Kirby out, warning him that he can’t be in his kitchen. Kirby, again confused, then walks through town past Chief Bookem, who upon seeing him, alerts the townsfolk who quickly run indoors to hide. Kirby turns to Chief Bookem, who leaves saying he has lots to do today. Escargoon is then seen running towards the castle with a report for King Dedede, warning him that the Cappies are plotting behind his back. The two travel into town to spy on its inhabitance, noticing Iro and Spikehead are carrying gunpowder. The duo mistakenly interprets them as packing explosives to create a weapon of "Mass DDDestruction" in order to dethrone the king. After watching more of the townsfolk, Dedede believes they are actually planning a celebration, presumably an attempt to revolt against him. After watching Tiff, Tuff, and their friends, the two return to the castle. In the throne room, Escargoon agrees with Dedede's presumptions, commenting on how the Cappies could do that after all that the king's done for them. Wanting to punish the Cappies for their "revolution," Dedede calls Nightmare Enterprises asking for N.M.E.’s most powerful monster. Despite the N.M.E. Sales Guy warning that the monster has trouble distinguishing between friend and foe, Dedede sends it over, insisting that he can control it. Tiff, carrying Kirby out of her family’s room, closes the door behind her and informs Kirby that he can’t come in. as she was busy. Tiff promises that she’ll see him later and goes back into the family room, where everyone looks out from where they were hiding as they were originally preparing for Kirby's surprise party. Tiff informs Tuff that "Kirby can’t come in or he’ll ruin everything." Unbeknownst to her, Kirby was listening to her from the other side of the door. Kirby, upset, walks away, only to bump into a running Dedede. Kirby clings onto his sleeve in the hope that the King wouldn't reject him either. Dedede says to pick up the pace and throws Kirby behind him. Dedede and Escargoon run off, leaving Kirby behind. Kirby becomes more upset and goes home. Tokkori is stunned that no one wants to play with Kirby. Tokkori laughs heartlessly and says that no one wants to play with Kirby because nobody likes him. Tokkori then says that since Kirby came to Cappy Town, he’s been a pink pain in the neck. Tokkori then says that he’s the only one with enough guts to tell Kirby the truth. Tokkori then continues, saying that Kirby isn’t welcome in Cappy Town. Tokkori then says that with Kirby gone, everything would go back to normal and that he could take over Kirby's house permanently. Unfortunately, while Tokkori was saying that, Kirby, with his feelings hurt, packed his stuff and left the house. Tokkori then wonders where Kirby went. Kirby is then shown on a hill looking back at Cappy Town. Kirby turns around and heads for Kabu Canyon. Kirby then has memories of Dedede yelling at him when he is hanging onto Dedede’s sleeve, when Tiff says that she’ll see Kirby later, and when Tokkori says that nobody likes Kirby. Kirby then continues walking to the canyon. Back at the village, everyone is adding the final preparations to Kirby’s surprise party. Tiff looks at her reflection through a punchbowl, and then suddenly, her reflection is distorted when Dedede comes crashing through the boxes. A bunch of Spear Waddle Dees are seen holding people against a tree. Dedede then mashes all of the boxes with his mallet. Escargoon joins in and they are seen stomping on the boxes. Everyone is frightened when Tiff suddenly screams in terror. Escargoon then tells two Waddle Dees to man a hose watering the boxes. Tiff then asks Dedede and Escargoon what they think they are doing there. Dedede says that he is putting the damp on their revolutional plans. Tiff and Tuff are confused as Escargoon say to not act surprised and that Tiff must be the ringleader. Tiff is even more confused as Escargoon says that he knows a subversive when he sees one. Dedede bumps in and says that they’ve been stirring up a lot of trouble. Dedede then sees that Tiff, Tuff, and the Cappies are preparing to give Dedede the heave-ho and says that the revolution is over. Everyone talks to each other confused and then pauses for a moment. Everyone then bursts out laughing. Dedede then asks why they are laughing at him. Tiff says that Dedede is really off the mark. Tuff says that they are just planning a party. Tiff says that they didn’t want to tell Dedede because he’d blab and wreck the surprise. She then adds by saying that now, everything is ruined. The mayor then says that they should’ve told him in the first place. Dedede then asks what they should’ve told him. Tiff then says that they are planning a party for Kirby’s one-year anniversary since the events of Kirby Comes to Cappy Town. Dedede and Escargoon are confused and Tiff then picks up a blanket and says that they aren’t planning a revolution, they’re planning a surprise party. A bunch of Cappies are then seen holding a line of Christmas lights. Escargoon is upset and Dedede sighs. Escargoon nudges Dedede and tells him to say something. Dedede asks what he is supposed to say. Escargoon tells him to say that it was a joke and that they weren’t in on it. Dedede laughs and says that he was just pulling their leg and says that he knew what they were planning all along. Tiff then asks why he ruined everything then and asks that if he really knew what was going on, why he would have the decorations destroyed. Tuff then says to answer that. Mabel says that they worked for days on those preparations. Hana then says that Dedede didn’t even bring a present. Dedede then says that he is no party pooper and that he’ll bring the best present ever. Dedede then tells the Waddle Dees to retreat. Dedede then drives back to the castle in a cloud of smoke while the Waddle Dees walk. Tiff is upset about the presents being destroyed and Hana says that the decorations and refreshments are drenched too. Buttercup then says that they should postpone the event. Tiff then asks if anyone has seen Kirby around. The scene switches to Tiff being shocked when Tokkori says that Kirby ran away. Tokkori says that’s right and says that that’s what he said. Tiff asks Tokkori why Kirby would run away. Tokkori then explains that they had a little talk. Tiff asks how Tokkori could say such an awful thing. Tokkori asks why no one would play with him then. Tuff says that’s for them to know and Tokkori to find out. Tiff grabs Tokkori and asks if he is telling them the truth about Kirby. Tokkori says that it’s true and Tiff tells him to go find Kirby now. Tokkori then flies out of the window on the hunt for Kirby. Tiff then says that Kirby is all alone. Tuff says that Kirby couldn’t have gone that far away. Tiff says that she guesses. Tuff says that he’ll be back as soon as he gets hungry. Tiff says that she hopes so. The scene switches to Kirby in Kabu Canyon. Kirby turns around and Kabu tells Kirby to wait. Kabu says to Kirby that he is troubled and that his heart is filled with sorrow. Kabu says that it has been one year since Kirby came to Dream Land. Kirby then has memories from Kirby Comes to Cappy Town, The Flower Plot, Kirby's Pet Peeve, Junk Jam, Scare Tactics - Part I, Dedede's Snow Job, and Prediction Predicament - Part II, in that order. Kirby lets out a sad poyo. He has a flashback of Tiff telling him that he can’t come into the family room. Kirby’s eyes are then full of tears. Kirby wipes the tears away and Meta Knight suddenly appears, asks Kirby what he is doing there. He then says that it is very dangerous after dark and that he shouldn’t come out alone. Tokkori appears and snaps at Kirby, telling him that next time he runs away, he should tell Tokkori where he’s going. Tokkori then says that he’s been looking high and low for Kirby. He then says that Tiff is angry at Tokkori because Kirby ran away. Kirby hears Tokkori and is amazed. Tokkori says that everyone in Cappy Town is waiting. Kirby is happy again and heads back home. Meta Knight is amazed that one year has passed already. The scene switches to Dedede downloading a monster. The monster appears to actually be a cake. Escargoon says that he didn’t know that Nightmare Enterprises did catering as well as monsters. Dedede says to wait until the Cappies get a load of the icing on this cake and laughs. Escargoon also laughs. The scene switches to Kirby walking home. He is just outside the front door when he notices that it is empty inside through the window. Kirby is upset again. Kirby puts his hand on the door handle and opens the door. He looks inside, where it is pitch black. He puts his bag down and closes the door. A multicolored light comes on and Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, Spikehead, Iro, Honey, and Kawasaki are shown standing in front of Kirby. They then give a cheer for Kirby. They then bring Kirby out of his house to show him a massive celebration. Everyone in Cappy Town appears, saying “Happy Anniversary” to Kirby. Tiff turns to Kirby and says that they didn’t play with him because they didn’t want to ruin the surprise for him. Tiff then says that they wouldn’t want to hurt Kirby for anything. Kirby lets out a cheerful poyo. Tuff tells Kirby to look up at a massive party ball. Tiff and Tuff tell Kirby to pull the string as hard as he can. Tiff and Tuff count down from three to one and then Kirby pulls the string. Everyone cheers and confetti falls down everywhere. Dedede then appears in his limo, blinding everyone with the car lights. Dedede says that he told everyone that he would bring the best present; a massive cake. Kirby is stunned and even Tiff is impressed. Kawasaki says that he couldn’t get a cake to raise that high. The mayor says that it looks tasty and Chief Bookem says that Kirby deserves it. Samo then says that it is very generous. about to throw a bomb.]] Escargoon says that this is going to overthrow Dedede’s waistline. Kirby jumps up and takes a bite out of the cake. Kirby falls down and licks his lips. Tiff, Tuff, and Kawasaki laugh. Just then, a monster called Denjaa suddenly jumps out of the cake. Tiff asks who he is, and Denjaa throws a bomb at Kirby. Kirby is sent flying and lands straight in Tiff’s arms. Denjaa gets two bombs and throws them at the celebrations. Dedede then says that N.M.E. has outdone themselves and that he’s heard of girls jumping out of cakes, but this is better. Escargoon then says that the monster had better aim for Kirby and not them. Dedede says oh yeah and Denjaa throws a bomb at the limo. Tiff says that serves them right and Tuff calls them double-crossers. Dedede says that Denjaa is the double-crosser. Denjaa throws another bomb at the limo. Dedede says to get out of the place and Escargoon follows him. Kirby is still running around avoiding the bombs. Tiff tells Kirby to inhale Denjaa. Kirby attempts to, but inhales a bomb instead, transforming himself into Bomb Kirby. Tiff says that’s new and Meta Knight says that he is Bomb Kirby. Kirby gets two bombs out, like Denjaa, and they both throw a bomb, making the two collide. They both throw their other bombs, which also collide. Denjaa then throws a massive bomb, which Kirby flings back. Denjaa then looks up and notices the bomb. He tries to lift it, but the bomb explodes before he manages to throw it. Kirby jumps on top of a tree as the wind blows everywhere. Meta Knight says that Kirby has changed a lot in the year and that he can’t wait to see the changes next year brings. Tiff walks forward and holds Kirby’s hands. Tiff says happy anniversary and says that everyone is happy that Kirby came to Dream Land. Tiff says that they love Kirby and she gives him a hug. Kirby is thrilled by this and starts laughing. Everyone cheers and Waddle Doo is shown lighting a cannon. The “firework” is revealed to actually be Dedede and Escargoon. Kawasaki says that he has never seen such a beautiful fireworks display. Chief Bookem says that Dedede and Escargoon are having a blast. Kirby jumps in the cannon and blasts off as Dedede and Escargoon come down. Kirby’s firework explodes, showing a firework that looks just like Kirby. The episode ends with Kirby falling down, then winks as the star closes in. Dub Edits *The Cappies throwing a surprise party was stated at the very beginning of the episode in the dub. Originally it was kept a mystery until they explain it to King Dedede after he wrecked their preparations. *In the Japanese version, King Dedede has no idea about the monster inside the cake. He questioned why it was there and that a beautiful woman in a swimsuit was supposed to come out. In the dub, Dedede said he heard of girls popping out of cakes, but that this was even better. **Escargoon's line afterward is also different. In the Japanese version, he asks if Dedede ordered a monster when he was knocked out, to which Dedede replies "Come to think of it...." In the dub, Escargoon hopes the bombs the monster throws hit Kirby and not them, to which Dedede replies "Huh? Oh yeah...". *The monster keeps saying "Danger" in the Japanese version, as his Japanese name (デンジャー) translates to that. He also says "Dangerous!" just before his death. Trivia *The Nintendo Anime Channel incorrectly states that this is the final episode of the series. *Tokkori calls Tiff Kirby's girlfriend. *Interestingly in the scene where Kirby is talking to Tokkori, Tokkori seems to know what Kirby says, despite that Kirby can only say poyo. it:Una festa a sorpresa ja:センチメンタル・カービィ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes